zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Cameos
The ''Legend of Zelda'' series has had a large impact on popular culture. Thus, cameos of Legend of Zelda characters and items are abundant in television shows, movies, and other video games. The series has also made many references to other series of videos games, books and popular culture. References to the Legend of Zelda series range from minor cameos (usually of Link, the Triforce or the Master Sword) to playable characters. References to The Legend of Zelda in video games Animal Crossing series The Triforce, Fused Shadow (called "Midna's Mask"), Majora's Mask and the Master Sword make appearances as furniture or headgear. Additionally, when clicked the Triforce separates and reassembles, and the Master Sword plays the "secret found" jingle. The Hero's Clothes and Hero's Cap resemble Link's clothes and hat, respectively. When Katrina, the fortune teller, comes to town, the Triforce design can be seen in her tent on the wall, and a triangular pattern on the rug. In the Nintendo GameCube version, the sailor Gulliver often tells tales about his journeys at sea. In one story he states "When I fought the sea snakes at Pinnacle Rock! Wait a minute... That wasn't me!", in an obvious reference to The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. A clothing item, the Bunny Hood appears in these games, but it may or may not be a cameo, due to it not resembling the Bunny Hood in Ocarina of Time at all. In Doubutso No Mori E+ or Animal Crossing for Gamecube, it's possible to collect NES Games as furniture items and actually play them. One of the secret games is The Legend of Zelda, only accessible through Cheat Codes or E-Reader cards. Sometimes villagers talk about "a boy in a far off land land, who wears green, and knocks things out of the air with a boomerang". This is probably a reference to Link. In the Nintendo GameCube version, when opening another villager's drawer, it will sometimes say on-screen "You found 100 Rupees! But you can't use it here." This is a reference to the currency of the Zelda series. Captain★Rainbow A character called Crazy Tracy appears in this game. She is believed to be a reference to the character of the same name in The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. To further this theory she has a picture of Link and Mario on the wall of her mansion. Daigasso! Band Brothers The playable song "Zelda no Densetsu Medley" is based on the Zelda series and is a combination of many of the songs from the series. Dark Cloud series In the Dark Cloud series, a similar young boy wearing green has a striking resemblance to Link. Donkey Kong series In Donkey Kong Country 2, Link appears as one of "Cranky's Video Game Heroes". Specifically, Link holds the third place in the rankings for most DK Coins gathered. In Donkey Kong County 3, when asking Bazaar the Bear about Baron K. Roolenstein's castle without paying, he mentions something about a cheeky boy called Link who was also looking for the castle earlier. Many songs from the Zelda series are featured in the game Donkey Konga and its sequels. A slot machine mode which features pictures of characters from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker is also featured in Donkey Konga. F1 Race Link appears at the finishing line of course five. ''Final Fantasy'' series In the Japanese version of the original Final Fantasy, a gravestone in Elfheim reads "Here lies Link. 837 - 866. R. I. P." At the time, Squaresoft was a second party company that mainly made games for Nintendo and it is commonly believed the grave is a reference to Link. In some versions, the gravestone says Erdrick rather than Link. In Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, a blue sword titled Master Sword can be found. It is one of the most powerful swords in the game and is thought to be a reference to legendary blade from Zelda mythos. Game and Watch Gallery 4 Zelda Game & Watch is featured as a playable game. It is the last game that can be unlocked and can only be unlocked by acquiring a high amount of stars earned from playing other games. The game was very different to its original due to the different screen size of the Game Boy Advance. The bottom screen was reduced. Its height is about ⅔ that of the original screen, but it is almost twice its length. ''Golden Sun: The Lost Age Although not appearing in a normal game, a sprite of Link has been found in unused data of the game. Hacking is the only way to make him appear. He appears as Felix's sprite in the overworld. Due to it being unfinished data it is slightly glitchly. As soon as Link starts walking, he will remain in his walking animations even if you come to a full stop, but will automatically stand still as soon as you press A to open up the menu. It is unknown what purpose Link would play in the the game but it was most likely intended to be just a cameo appearance. Kirby series It is commonly thought that the green cap and blue sword that Kirby receives after swallowing a sword enemy are a reference to Link and the Master Sword. Kirby also wields a sword simply called "Master" in a battle against an enemy called "Dark Mind". In Kirby Super Star, a valuable item called the Triforce can be found in the Great Cave Offensive. Also, when Kirby has the sword ability, he can use an attack called the Sword Beam when he's at full health. Kirby is sometimes required to draw the Triforce on the Paint Roller mini game. Mario Series ]] In ''Super Mario Bros. 3, Mario can obtain an item known as the Warp Whistle, which both looks and sounds like the Whistle from The Legend of Zelda. As in The Legend of Zelda, when played, the Warp Whistle summons a whirlwind that warps Mario to a different world. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Link can be found sleeping in the inn in Rose Town. If Mario approaches Link, the "secret unlocked" sound from the Zelda series will play. In Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga, there is an item known as the "Great Force", which is represented by a golden triangle, evoking the image of the Triforce. In Super Paper Mario the character Mimi will ask you to pay for her vases when broken just like several characters in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Interestingly she will not accept coins and wants octagonal gems called Rubees, an obvious reference to Rupees, the currency of the Zelda series. Also, when Fracktail was zapped by Dimentio, he says "I AM ERROR," which is a quote from Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes If the player has save data of The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker on their memory card it will be mentioned by Psycho Mantis. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption If the player has save data for The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess on their Wii, and they have the Ship Bumper Stickers unlocked ingame, then the emblem present on Link's Hylian Shield and in various parts of Hyrule will appear on top of Samus Aran's Gunship. Pokemon Series In Pokemon Stadium 2 several home video consoles are seen. Interestingly all of them contain a Zelda game in the cartridge slot (The Legend of Zelda is in the NES, A Link to the Past is in the SNES and Ocarina of Time is in the Nintendo 64). Soulcalibur II Link appears as a playable character in the Nintendo GameCube version of this game. The game features many of Link's Swords and Shields as well as a Bow, Boomerang and Bombs. It also makes reference to an Ocarina and Hyrule in his character info. [[w:c:super-smash-bros:Super Smash Bros. (series)|''Super Smash Bros.]] series Link appears as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Princess Zelda, Ganondorf and Young Link appear along side Link in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Toon Link is then substituted for Young Link in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Many other Zelda themed elements can be found in these games including items, stages, enemies, NPCs, stickers and trophies. ''Tetris series If the player successfully completes a B type game at level 9, many Nintendo characters appear, playing various instruments. Among them is Link playing his Recorder. On the DS version of Tetris, there is a game mode dedicated to Link. The game mode is like the Zelda series in a way that it it is highly based on puzzle solving. Music from the Zelda series also appears in this mode. Another Code: Two Memories Another Code: Two Memories, also known as Trace Memory in North America, features a small reference to The Legend of Zelda. In the library is a book named The Legend of Zelda Chronology, possibly a snide reference to the timeline of the series. Wario Ware series Several mini games in the series involve the player taking control of Link. They include moving him into a cave in the original NES game. Trying to land on an island before the Forbidden Woods using the Deku Leaf in The Wind Waker. Lifting the Master Sword out of its pedestal in Ocarina of Time, conducting Link and several other characters to play Nintendo music using their instruments, and slashing electric ChuChus. The main Zelda theme also appear in this mini game Warcraft series Blizzard pays homage to The Legend of Zelda in World of Warcraft through an NPC gnome named Linkin. Located in Un'Goro crater, he shows a resemblance to classic Link and gives the player various quests to recover his memory after finding his equipment on a wrecked raft. The rewards include items resembling the Master Sword and boomerang. Finally, the quests are titled "It's Dangerous to Go Alone" and "It's a Secret to Every One", both of which are quotes from the original The Legend of Zelda. Other items and pieces of dialogue found during this quest are references to The Legend of Zelda, as well. Also found in Un'Goro Crater is a large reptilian creature named Dadanga whose owner claims that she doesn't like smoke (another quote from the first game and an obvious reference to Dodongos). In Warcraft II the Triforce appears on a rock in the Temple of the Damned. Reference to The Legend of Zelda in television and movie Captain N: The Game Master This show is based on many Nintendo related games and features several episodes revolving around Link and Hyrule that features many locations, enemies and bosses from the earlier Zelda games including Moblins, Horsehead and Helmethead. Robot Chicken In season 3 there is an episode based on The Legend of Zelda. It references many aspects of the series, including the existence of multiple Links, the Triforce, Rupees, and rescuing Princess Zelda. South Park Both Link and Ganondorf appear briefly in third and final episode of a three-part story arc known as "Imaginationland". Neither have any dialogue and only appear in the final battle between the good and evil imaginary characters. In the DVD commentary for the episode "Go, God, Go", creators Trey Parker and Matt Stone expressed their obsession over the release of the Nintendo Wii console (which serves as the catalyst for the two-part story arc) noting one reason being the release of Twilight Princess. The Power Puff Girls In one Episode of The Power Puff Girls the Mayor of Townsville can be seen playing a Zelda game on a Nintendo 64 (presumably Ocarina of Time). The scene features Link and a fairy who are killed repeatedly by boulders and other dungeon-related traps from the series. The X Files Link had an appearance in The X Files as a beggar who wore green clothing and a green hat just like Link's. World Wrestling Entertainment In 2008, WWE superstar Cody Rhodes had a Triforce symbol on his wrestling boots as a tribute to the series. Cameos in the series There are other appearances within The Legend of Zelda series. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past ]] In several houses, there is a picture of Mario on the wall. Several Chain Chomps from the Mario series appear as enemies. The Top Secret Room is "owned" by the real person, Chris Houlihan, who won a Nintendo Power contest in the early 1990s. He was rewarded by making an in-game appearance where he telepathically communicates with Link. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening A Yoshi Doll can be obtained by playing the Trendy Game. 's photograph, depicting Princess Peach]] Christine the goat sends Mr. Write a picture of Princess Peach, claiming it to be her. A character named Mamu appears. Though he plays the role of a different character, his in-game appearance and Japanese name are identical to Wart from Super Mario Bros. 2. Richard from the Japanese game Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru (translated as For the Frog the Bell Tolls) makes an appearance. An enemy known as Anti-Kirby resembles the protagonist of the Kirby series. Anti-Kirby is found in the Eagle's Tower dungeon. Mr. Write is based on Dr. Wright from Sim City. The character Tarin looks and acts very like Mario from the Mario series. Many enemies from the Mario series also make appearances. A Chain-Chomp called Bow-Wow even plays the role as an ally. They include The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Once Link enters the Castle Courtyard, where he can talk to Princess Zelda, he can look in the right window. Here, it is possible to see pictures of Mario, Princess Peach, Luigi, Bowser and Yoshi hanging on the wall. Malon and Talon wear Bowser-like pendants around their necks. An Arwing from Star Fox 64 appears in Kokiri Forest as a beta enemy of sorts when the game is hacked. Talon and Sharp are commonly thought to be a reference to Mario while Ingo and Flat are supposed references to Luigi. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask On the Happy Mask Salesman's Backpack, there is a Mario Mask about halfway up. There are also masks that resemble Elvis and Darth Maul. Beneath the clock tower is a piece of moss that looks like a Nintendo 64 controller. Several characters from Ocarina of Time who are based on characters outside of the Zelda Universe reappear in this game. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Like The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening enemies from the Mario series appear, although to a lesser extent. Mr. Write from Link's Awakening makes another appearance in Oracle of Seasons. Santa Claus is mentioned in Oracle of Seasons after Link slides down Holly's chimney, possibly implying that he acts the same in the Legend of Zelda universe as his real world legend describes. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Chain Chomps appear again as a usable item. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Tingle Tuner, an item used to connect the Game Boy to the Nintendo Gamecube is nearly identical to a Game Boy Advance. An application on the Tingle Tuner is the Hand-Me down Tingle Tuner, which appears to be either a classic Game Boy or a Game Boy Color. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Lakitus and Bob-ombs from the Mario series appear as enemies. Dr. Left (like Mr. Write) is based on Dr. Wright from Sim City. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Fyer, the man who runs Fyer and Falbi's Watertop Land of Fantastication, has a picture of an enemy from the Mario series called a Banzai Bill on his shirt. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Dee Ess Island is an obvious reference to the Nintendo DS, in the name and the shape of the isle. Category:Cameos Category:The Legend of Zelda series